Never Ending Cycle
by Tali NCIS-Gleek Fan
Summary: She's an angry, cruel, cold monster. That word makes you flinch every time. How fitting, yet it sounds so terrifying. But that's what she becomes. You always knew she had a hidden temper, a festering rage. She's easily jealous and has fits of rage. You're always the target during them. Why not? You love her, right? If you didn't you wouldn't stay... *Warning Abuse*


**A/N: I was kind of in a dark mood when I wrote this. When I wrote it I didn't actually have anyone in particular in mind. It kind of just popped into my head. Then when I decided to post it I added the name at the end and decided to make it a Brittany story. Except I couldn't figure out who I wanted her to be with, I love Brittana but it didn't seem them. I just decided it would be an OC or whoever you wanted it to be. Anywho, I hope y'all enjoy, please remember to review. I really like reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Glee. I find disclaimers stupid, because I highly doubt writers care. I'm writing one though because I felt like it. If I owned Glee it would be completely different *cough* no Brittana break-up *cough*. Sorry yeah ok enjoy. **

**-JJ**

**_Never Ending Cycle_**

You whimper as she bites down hard on your thigh. All of a sudden a mouth is on yours, teeth gnashing. When she pulls away your lips feel bruised. Your upper arms are sore. Her hands are wrapped around them pinning you to the bed. One knee rests on your thigh, the other between your legs keeping them spread. By now it's not really necessary, you're not going anywhere. But it helps get her off, so she does it.

When it's all over you'll be sore, bruised and bloodied. However, no matter what this won't be the last time. You'll look into those big beautiful eyes and it's like you fall under a trance. You suddenly forgive her and the cycle starts again. You always see the girl you fell in love with. When she's on top of you putting you in pain she's another person. She's not the sweet, kind girl you love.

She's an angry, cruel, cold _**monster. **_That word makes you flinch every time. How fitting, yet it sounds so terrifying. But that's what she becomes.

You always knew she had a hidden temper, a festering rage. She's easily jealous and has fits of rage. You're always the target during them. Why not? You love her, right? If you didn't you wouldn't stay. If you didn't you would stop forgiving her.

Sometimes during times like this you wonder if she still loves you. Then after, when she gazes into your eyes and whispers sweet apologies your doubts fade away. You know they're fake, worthless promises and apologies. They help though because you hold onto the hope the girl you love isn't gone.

"_Fuck"_ she hisses as her hands scratch at your stomach. You close your eyes and try to imagine you're somewhere else. You always try and she never allows it. Her hand comes up and she slaps your cheek. Your eyes fly open and she smirks before kissing you roughly again.

You miss the soft touches and tender caresses. You miss the girl she once was.

It's not long before she's finished. It never takes long, she makes sure of that. It's always painful but short. You're thankful for that small comfort. When she gets off of you, she leaves the house, leaving you in your bed. The bed you've shared with her for a while. The bed just reminds you of all the happy times.

When you actually enjoyed being with her.

Now you just lay there, like all the other times. Bruises are already blooming on your skin. Your cheek still stings from the slap. You're sore all over and the sheets are stained with blood and other fluids. You'll have to wash them while she's at work the next day. Otherwise it'll make things worse. You learned that the hard way.

It's an hour after when she returns home. You had already roused yourself to change the sheets and throw the soiled ones in the laundry room. You have several extra sets you bought. You find that thought depressing.

When she walks into the room you're not surprised to see the flowers in her hand. It's definitely not the first time she's brought flowers. Her eyes are shining and you look into her eyes.

Just like that, no apology needed, you forgive her.

She's back and you smile. She lovingly kisses your bruised cheek and hands you the flowers. You put them in the vase on the bedside table. She whispers soothing apologies into your ear and holds you in her arms. This is the girl you fell in love with.

You wish this was how she acted all the time.

You end up in bed watching a movie on the new sheets. She's stroking your hair and you're lying on her chest. You don't know what movie you're watching. You're not paying attention. You're to engrossed in the feeling of her holding you.

It's not until late that night when it all hits you again. She strokes a particularly painful bruise on your arm. You wince and she frowns. She kisses the bruise and then your head.

"_I'm sorry baby, I love you." _she whispers into your hair.

"_I love you too" _you whisper as you realize that this never ending cycle will never end. You love her too much to leave and you're not sure she loves you enough to stop. In the end it's your fault too. You enable her and refuse to leave. You're not strong enough to even stand up to her. The cycle will never end if you don't try to stop it. It's moments like these though, you stop caring. It's moments when you get your love back, you forget the monster.

Late that the night, long after she's gone to bed your murmur your own feelings.

"_**I'm sorry too, Brittany."**_


End file.
